Windows to the Soul
by Pixelnation
Summary: They say eyes are the windows to your soul. Long ago, I lost my eyes in a tragic battle. My name is Cypher, and this is my story. This is my first fanfic, so I'm sorry if the summary sucks. Rated M for violence and language. RRR. DISCOUNTINUED. BEING REWRITTEN.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction, so don't be afraid to read, review, and follow/favorite this story. Flames are very much welcomed because I LOOOVE s'mores, so bring the flames! I'll bring the chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers!**

Chapter 1: Betrayal

(Unknown POV)

_I rolled to my left to avoid a sword being swung at me. Drawing my katana, Justice, I blocked another slash from my attacker. I darted forward and brought my katana down on my opponent's sword, causing both of us to recoil. I recovered first, knocking my opponent's sword of his hand and placed the blade of Justice against his throat._

_ "Do you yield?" I demanded._

_ My opponent gave a resigned grin. "Well, I don't have much a choice, do I, my son?" I shook my head and laughed. "You most certainly do not, father."_

_ "Good job," he congratulated me. My father looked at me. "Will you come to dinner?" he asked me hopefully. I thought about it for a while before I nodded in response. His face visibly brightened._

_ I turned around and walked towards my room, thinking about the past that led me to my new family._

**BREAKING NEWS! Line Break was walking through a forest and tripped on a tree root. He faceplanted on the pathway and got a severe concussion.**

(Percy POV)

Kronos swung his scythe at me, forcing me to retreat so I wouldn't get slashed into little pieces of Percy-bites. Grover was standing in front of Zeus's throne playing a tune on his reed pipes, causing grass to start sprouting the floor. The only remainder that Ethan Nakamura had been here was the large crack where he fell. Kronos tried slashing at me again, but I barely managed to block his attack with Riptide. The resulting effect was for Kronos to twist Backbiter in his hand and send Riptide flying across the room, leaving me defenseless.

I rolled to right and started backing up; trying to create some space so I could wait for Riptide to reappear in my pocket. Before I could get far enough, Kronos backhanded me, and sent me flying on my back, about 8 feet away from him. The impact hurt enough for me to wince and close my eyes from the pain. Groaning, I opened my eyes just in time to see the last thing I ever would. A sharp, bronze dagger gleamed dully as it slashed down at my eyes. Then I saw no more.

Letting my instincts take over, I rolled to my right and jumped to my feet, pulling Riptide out my pocket, feeling the weight of it in my pocket. Drawing my trusty sword, I tried using my other four remaining senses to try and defend myself long enough for the Olympians to arrive. On instinct, I raised Riptide just in time to block a slash from Kronos, using the recoil to kick him backwards.

"Why Annabeth?" I asked bitterly.

Annabeth gave a dry laugh. "Simple," she said. "I'm joining the winning team." I growled in anger at her response.

_**Behind you! Swing Riptide behind you! **_Doing what the sudden voice in my head I flipped Riptide in my hand and swung backwards, feeling the impact of Riptide hitting something. "NOO!" an enraged Luke Castellan shouted before lunging at me. I sharply leaned to my left as Luke's sword bit into the floor.

_**Now! Use Riptide and stab upward! **_Clenching the hilt of Riptide tightly, I stabbed upward, once again feeling the impact of Riptide hitting something, or in this case, someone. The shockwave threw me off my feet and I went flying a few feet back. After some time, I managed to sit up on my knees and catch my breath from being winded. Realizing that I could no longer hear the pleasant melodies of a reed pipe, I grew concerned.

"Grover?" I asked weakly. I grunted as he cannoned into me and hugged me tightly. Sighing, I took this brief time to get some rest, slipping into the realm of Morpheus.

**Line Break**

(Zeus POV)

We charged into the throne room of Olympus, expecting an epic fight with our father, only to be disappointed. When we entered the throne room, we saw the dead body of Luke Castellan. The next thing we saw was the son of Poseidon and the satyr hugging him tightly. The last thing we saw was Athena's daughter lying motionless on the floor with a gash in her chest.

Athena ran over to her deceased daughter and cradled her head. "What happened here?!" the goddess demanded. Grover turned and glared at Athena. "She betrayed us!" Grover yelled in anger. Athena was about to blast the poor satyr when Dionysus mumbled something.

"Speak up you drunk!" Athena shouted.

"He's speaking the truth. He saw it happen Athena."

Athena looked shocked as she looked down at her daughter's dead eyes before dropping her head on the floor and backing up slowly, looking at her daughter in horror. Poseidon shocked everybody by wrapping Athena in a hug, and she started sobbing into his shoulder. It must have woken the son of Poseidon up, because his shoulders straightened and he slowly turned around to face us.

What we saw was horrifying, and caused a few gods to faint. Where the demigod's eyes were supposed to be, his eyes were gone and there was a large cut going across his nose and by his eye sockets. I turned away from the horrifying and quite gross scene. "Apollo. Can you do anything for the sea spawn?" I demanded of my son.

Apollo looked towards Hephaestus and nodded. "Good. Get it done, and hurry," I commanded him.

**Line Break**

(Percy POV)

Groaning, I clutched my head from when I passed out in the throne room. The last thing I heard was Zeus ordering Apollo to do something. I tried to sit up before a strong pair of hands forced down onto the bed. "Calm down, Perce. Take it nice and slow," a voice told me. "Apollo?" I asked slowly. The sun god gave a chuckle before poking my nose. "Let's see if these beauties work," he said. He grabbed something that was covering my face and pulled it off.

I screwed my eyes shut as extremely bright light filtered in. Wait. EYES?! My hands flew up to my face, causing Apollo to chuckle. "Yep Perce. We got you your eyes back." I looked at him in shock, before images started fluttering across my vision. Apollo laughed again and produced a mirror, showing me my reflection. My eyes were a light blue color, but the most surprising part? They were mechanical.

**Fin**

**This won't be a one-shot, it will have multiple chapters. Don't be afraid to smash that Follow/Fav button, or that review button!**

**Have some cookies, Pixels!**

**(::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**

**Stay creative. - Pixelnation**


End file.
